


Steven Universe has had enough

by Ewig_Ziege



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Steven Universe (Cartoon), trollpasta - Fandom
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Deliberate Badfic, Gen, Other, Steven Universe says the fuck word, actually everyone is waaaaaaaaaaaaay out of character, from enemies to mortal enemies, poop is nasty, steven universe is wayyyy out of character, uirtiupwerhtiewyrigyfygyfa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewig_Ziege/pseuds/Ewig_Ziege
Summary: STeven Universe is very angry and yes i know the show is over but that doesnt matter here.
Relationships: i just wing these thing, maaaaan i dont fucking know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Steven Universe has had enough

**Author's Note:**

> first srtory here uwuwuwuwuuwuwuwuw sorry its bad *winky face*

Steven UNiverwse from the TV sh-oow STweven UNiver which ran from 2013-2019 and STeven UNiverse FUtre fro m@ @2)@9 to 2)20 wasitinh on hus nrew sofa, and stuinink to himself, "i am going tko watch some Toutyube." he thought to himself and grabbed a remote. and he grabded the remote and pointed it aty the tv<. and he turned on the tv and the nm on hi9s remote htere was a yopuitube butttonb andd tgehn dhe oreddsd the yyouth9ibe buttton and ithe teve sent the Steven Universe to Youeubbe. and then he was on thege youthube hikempage. "finaly! ia m on tyhe youthguibe" Suwyen univderse asaisd, as he scrolles thrpuug the uoutube homepafge. then he saw a videlo 35uihfhskfjexojrgy7qtesghbjfkhoh[nogifkdf cby some losert acallled NIkocadpo Avocnadno. Stehven SCloocked ont he videpo. he saow a fat man in red shirt sit by a table and on the table was loesads of food like piixaa, birugeras, spicy Korean noodles, freinch friews, ytacos, burrintos, chiccin nuiigeeets, hot gfods, and more. teh fat man was crting oabout how fucjihng fat he wsas. then hes stwairted weatring all teg food and it was veryh meessy. Stwven Unibveres wsas really grooseed out. tehn suddeinly, Nikovcadop Avomvcadp pooped his pants! and ghe showed it to tehb camera. That. Was. The. Last. Straw. Stweeben UNiverese has had enoiugh. "WHTA THEF FUIIVKI IS WERONG WITH THIS MAN??" he yellowed as he thrpew a blocjk 0f cheese at the TV, causing the TV to ex;plode.  
Steven UNiverwse3 git angtry. adn git oinito his van and drove off to find NIOkocaso Abcvocancods housd

*Side note here, yes all these spelling errors are deliberate, anyways let's continue this story*

on his way hwe saw an Ogre. teh o9ger's named was SHrek fronm the movie Shrek whivh csame aout June 29 2001 and made $484.4 million USD.  
stwven UNiverse stopped the van. "GET IN MOTHER FUCKER!" he told Shrek. "WE HAVE A NIKOCADO AVOCADO TO BEAT UP!"  
Shrek loofed sat Stwven Universe and saifd, "aye! its Ogre Time!" and hopped into the passwnhers seat.  
when they got to NIkocasdpo Avocadobdos houswe, they went inside they immedietly started beating up NIkocsdpo Avocadnppo. there was waasted food aeverytwehre and there was poop evderywhere and it was disgusting.  
when they were done Steven Universe drove Shrek back to his swamp. then Stewven UNiverese decieded to see his Gem froends from Bewach cirty.  
buig mistake. when he got there went to the house and ssaw all his gem friends dead in a pool of blood. Stevenm was scared. theire gemstones shattered into 666 piecdes each. Steven UNiverese4 knew becaiuse he countefd them. " PEARL! GARNET! AMETHYST!" he looked over and saew some other gems he know. "LAPIS! PERIDOT! BISMUTH! JASPER! BLUE DIAMOND! YELLOW DIAMOND! WHITE DIAMOND!" he slumped onto the floor. "WHO COULD HAS DONE SUCH A THING?" Steven Universe cried out. "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO????" He cried out waving his fists in yhe auire as the camera paned ouht. then, he heard a low deep and evil chuckle. Steveb UBinivereawes tunremd around to see a goth hillbilly named Joe Hogpusher. "YOU!" Steven Universe yelled at him. "YOU DID THIS?"  
"yes" Joe Hogpusher said. Steven Universe has had enough. he formed a pink bubble around his hand and started throeweing pinvhes at JOe Hiopgushser. JOe HOgpiusher had a knife and dogeded. the fight ewent on forevder ountil Stevn UNiversawe puncj=ned JOe hogpusher so hard that he threw up. "OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!!! THAT! HURT!" Jeo HOjhpiusher crieed out. "you may have won this time Steven Universe!" he beckoned. "but i will return!" then he teleported out of there. "COWARD!" Stevnen universe called out. Steven UNiverase then continuewsd to crie over his falledn friends. but then he realicxes that hed hasd this healoijnjg opoweres. and managed to use them to revives his friwnds. he told everyne what had happedn and everyone cdried and hugeged Stwvben UNiberse. many years later Stebvwn UNiverse never saw this JOe HOgpusher guy ever agian. and nobeody else nknoew hoo thaty ,amnnman wasd. adn Sttednebn Inimberea lived a nortmal life afdn segoiuaehfgseuorghieuprgaehgpiuerpghepuogoaherguperabgpoerubgiebgrebhgrpeigbaiegb and everyojne was cool anfd a ewrihgtwioenchynhweff and no, i have no idesa hou tow end this plz help wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

THE END :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**Author's Note:**

> =)


End file.
